


Shred of Cellophane

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Slash, aerodynamic, desk set, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel quite aerodynamic myself.”<br/>A shared kiss on a lonely birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shred of Cellophane

Darkness shrouded the school grounds, with no sound to be heard except for the music of two boys laughing. The heavy wrapping of a desk-set landed with a satisfying thunk to the ice, while the other components rained down at varying speeds. Paper fell like leaves, swooping gently down to the frozen stream beneath. Meanwhile, a heavy pen holder landed with with a resounding whack, leaving a sharp crack in the black ice.

“Oh, my!” one boy exclaimed, a shy smile overtaking his face. Todd, quiet, anxious Todd. Beside him stood Neil Perry, a shred of cellophane in his hand.

“Well, I wouldn't worry.” grinned Neil, lightly nudging his friend. “You'll get another one next year.”

Todd felt a twitch in his throat. In just a few moments, he had gone from miserable to bitter and now to exquisitely amused in the way that only night-time misadventures can bring about.

“Neil?”

Neil, who had turned to leave, expecting the other boy to follow him, spun back around. He had stuck the cellophane onto his coat lapel, like a badge of honour.

“I...thank you.”

Neil's previous grin widened even further. “No problem, Todd. Now come on, come inside – I can promise that there is one hundred percent less desk set. Oh, wait-”

Todd laughed. “I feel quite aerodynamic myself.”

Ignoring the anxiety threatening to choke him, Todd took three brief steps forwards and steeling himself for a harsh accusation or a sharp push, he gently kissed Neil. Neil's lips were warm and soft, a sweet contrast to the sharp coldness of the night. Upon feeling no response, Todd pulled back, the anxiety filling him once more.

“Oh, god, Neil, I-I...”

Their faces inches apart, Neil winked. _Winked._ Before Todd could try and understand that wink, Neil lunged back in and kissed him, this time initiating the shared moment. Todd's hand grabbed unconsciously onto Neil's waist, while Neil slid one arm around Todd's neck, hooking him closer, before pushing the other hand down to the anxious boy's hip. The two were locked closely together, and could have sworn that they were both electrified. Suddenly, Todd laughed into Neil's mouth and pulled back slightly, gasping.

“Are you alright?” Neil asked, a smile lighting up his face.

“Yeah, I...I forgot to breath. Should we, um, go inside?”

In response, Neil plucked the cellophane from his coat, stretched it until it split in half and tucked one half into Todd's pocket.

“Certainly, Captain Deskset.”

Once more, the only sound in the night was the two boys laughing, their hands clutching each other as they ran up to school, a flood of emotion between them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first - and thus far, only - work in the Dead Poets Society fandom. I hope that you like it!


End file.
